The purple haired dog demon
by Lyrina25
Summary: Inuyasa,Shippo,and Kagome are walking in a forest.Inuyasha smells something.A dog demon appears,calling Inuyasha, Lord Inuyasha.Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha.

* * *

Inu-yasha,Kagome,and Shippo were walking in the woods so they could get to another village.

Kagome: Inu-yasha, Shippo and I are tired.Can we rest?

Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.They were almost there,he thought,and they wanted to stop.Still, they weren't as strong as he was, so they probally needed to rest

Inu-yasha: Yeah, yeah,I guess. Ya'know Kagome...

He stopped.He sniffed the air.Something smelled familar.

Inu-yasha: Kauome! Shippo!GET DOWN!

Kagome: Inu-yasha,what...

Shippo: Kagome,come on.Get down. You know as well as I do Inu-yasha smelles something!

Kagome: Yeah,you're right.

Inu-yasha: Come out! I know you're there,whatever you are!

Suddenly,There was a growl.

Female voice: Another dog demon! Hah! Get away from my village or I'll tear you to peices!

Kegome:(to Shippo) Oh no. a dog demon! I hope It isn't as strong as Inu-yasha!

Female voice: So dog demon,you have a human with you.

Inu-yasha: Yeah,so what?Come out and show yourself,you coward!

Female voice: As you wish.

There wasa noise coming from a bush nearby.Then,a girl with purple hair came out af the bushes.

Inu-yasha: Woah.

The girl looked at Inu-yasha,sniffed the air, pricked up her purple fured dog ears,then gasped.

Girl dog demon: Oh no. It's Inu-yasha!

Dropping to her knees she lowered her head.

Girl dog demon: Please forgive me,mighty Inu-yasha.I did not know it was you.

Kegome,Shippo, and Inu-yasha exchanged suprised glances.

Inu-yasha: Who are you and how do you know my name?

The girl bowed

Girl dog demon: You are a legend in my village,Oh mighty one.As for my name, I am Mirtra, princess of my village,Arotut.Please,mighty Inu-yasha, come to my village. I bet you, your human,and the kitsune are tired.

She turned.Then, she howled.Quickly, two girls broke through the bushes.

Girl one: You called,Princess?

Girl two:Have you found Prince Mortro?

Mirtra:No,I have not found him, but I did find Lord Inu-yasha.

Both Girls: Lord Inu-yasha?Where?

Inu-yasha: A-hem! Right here, I guess.

Both girls bowed.

Mirtra:Please Lord Inu-yasha, Bring yourhuman princess and kitsune prince, and follow us.

Shippo: but we're not...

Kagome: shh, Shippo.

The trio followed the girls to a very large village.

Mirtra:Welcome to Arotut Village,Lord Inu-yasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Inu-Yasha.

My sincere thanks to these people for reviewing:

anime lover800 & petpeeves. THANX!

* * *

Inu-yasha:Woah.Nice village. 

Mirtra: Thank you Lord Inu-yasha.The people of the city take pride in taking care of it.

As the six of them(The two girls,Mirtra,Kagome,Shippo,and Inu-yasha.)walked,the townspeople of Arutut bowed to them.

Imu-yasha: Why are they bowing to us?

Mirtra: They are bowing for two reasons.One, they are bowing to me. I am, after all, their princess.

Kagome: What's the other reason?

Mirtra: The other reason is that they are bowing to Lord Inu- yasha.

Inu-yasha: Cool!

Kagome;(to Shippo) I hope that all this doesn't go to his head.

Inu-yasha: **I HEARD THAT!**

Kagome: Sorry.

Inu-yasha: Anyway, am I really that important to you guys?

Blue haired girl: Oh,yes Lord Inu-yasha.Our prince and princess maybe our rulers, and Meetra may be our protecter, but we know thatyou are the strongest dog demon in Japan.By the way, my name is Icetra,and the yellow haired girl is my sister,Electrica, and I have two more sisters. The red hairedone is Firetra, and the green haired one is Earthtra.

Mirtra stopped at a golden gate,that was studded with jewels.

Kagome:How do we get in?

Inu-yasha: Shush,Kagome.

Mitra howled,and the gate opened. As soon as they were inside,two girls,(Firetra and Earthtra.) came in.

Firetra: Princess Mirtra! Prince Mortro has returned!

Mirtra:That's wonderful! But why do you look so sad?

Earthtra: We're sad because he is sick!

Mirtra:Oh dear! But I'll have to visit him later,for I have to introduce Lord Inu-yasha to Meetra.

Inu-yasha: Who's Meetra?

Mirtra: Meetra is our protecter. Come, I'll take you to Meetra's room.

Inu-yasha:Ok...

Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Shippo followed Mirtra to a door with a drawing of a sword on it.

Mirtra: Come,follow me.

Mirtra led them into the room.It was dark and scary.

Inu-yasha: Is he in here?

Suddenly,there was a growl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:As always,Ido not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome: What was that?

Teenage female voice: Get out of my room,before I shred you to ribbons!

Mirtra: Meetra,that's no way to treat Lord Inu-yasha!

Female voice:Lord Inu-yasha?

A girl with silver hair and amber colored eyes like Inu-yasha's stepped out into the light.

Meetra:Forgive me,Lord Inu-yasha,I thought you mightbe Firetra to bother me again.

Inu-yasha:It's alright. I'm a little annoyed myself.

Suddenly, there was a howl.

Meetra:Oh! It's time for training!

Mirtra: Oh,Meetra,Mortro is sick,so he can't practice fighting with you.

meetra:Oh,man! Now I have to wait until he gets better!

Inu-yasha: I'll practice fighting with you.

Meetra: Oh,you will? Oh thank you,Lord Inu-yasha! Thank you!

Ok,here's what happened:Inu-yasha and Meetra got to the training circle,and faced each other. The whistle blew,and Meetra took off,so fast that Inu-yasha couldn't see or hear her.Before he knew it,he was pinned to the ground by Meetra.

Mirtra:Enough!

Meetra backed off and Inu-yasha got up,pissed off.How could she have beat him,he thought,she was pretty much just a kid.a few minutes later, Inu-yasha was talking with Kagome.(Well,at least **she** was talking.Inu-yasha was yelling about how Meetra beat him.)

Inu-yasha: HOW THE HELLDID SHE BEAT ME?

Kagome:Well,maybe she was just bet...

Inu-yasha:**DON'T YOU EVEN SUGGEST SHE WAS BETTER THAN ME! IF SHE WAS BETTER THAN ME,I WOULD KNOW!**

Kagome:Sorry,sorry.

* * *

well,this is the end of chapter 3.plez review!please?(puppy dog eyes)

THANX,

Libragirl25


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Brother and A Sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha.

In a forest,not far away from Aroutut,Sesshomoru and Jaken were walking through a very thick mist.

Jaken: Look,me lord,there's a figure in the mist! It looks like a person.

Sesshomoru:I have no doubt that it is a demon, and a female at that.

Female voice: So you know I am a demon,do you?But aside from my voice,how do you know I am female?

Sesshomoru:Then tell me,are you a female?

Female voice:Why don't you see for yourself?

The figure stepped out of the mist, with a small wolf-like demon following her.

Jaken:Who are you?

Female demon: How rude! If you must know, my name is Karanicou.My little demon is...

Little demon: I will tell them my name,Mistress.

Karanicou:Go ahead.

Little demon: My name is Geraka.

Sesshomoru: I have never seen a more beautiful demon than you in my entire life Karanicou.My name is Sesshomoru,and this is Jaken.

Karanicou:Pleasure to meet you Shesshomoru.By the way, do you have a half demon brother named Inu-yasha?

Sesshomoru:As a matter of fact,I do.Why do you ask?

Geraka:Inu-yasha was beaten by my mistress's Half-breed little sister, Isn't that right, mistress?

Karanicou: Yes that is right.

Sesshomoru:I always knew he was weak.Tell me,did he use his sword?

Karanicou:No,he did not.But the sword he uses,the Tetsiga,shouldn't belong to him.

Jaken(to Sesshomoru):Me lord,maybe Karanicou can help you get the Tetsiga from Inu-yasha!

Sesshomoru(to Jaken): Maybe so.

Geraka:Lord Seshomoru,we would be honored to help you posses and wield the Tetsiga.

Sesshomoru: Is that true,Karanicou?

Karanicou:Yes,it is.Like I said,only full demons should use it.I belive you should be the demon to posses it.

Jaken: If you know all that about the tetsiga, you should know that it can only be wielded by either a human or a half demon!

Karanicou: I do know that, but there is a spell that can reverse that, making only demons and half demons able to use it.Geraka and I would be glad to accompany you two so that we can both help you get the Tetsiga and wield it,Lord Sesshomoru.

Sesshomoru: I would like that.Thank you. After we get the Tetsiga,both you and Geraka are welcome to travel with us if you wish.

Karanicou: Thank you, we will.


End file.
